The Forgotten People
by CuckooBird Nest
Summary: The Forgotten People of Morganville come back to rule the town.


Just something I was thinking about. Doesn't really follow story line of the books. Enjoy

…

It doesn't happen often so when it does, it takes him by complete and utter surprise.

An emotion, in fact, that the man hasn't felt in many years.

He watches her as she makes the turn around the corner of 5th and Neal, looping her way past the old metal factory, pass the place he use to call home.

Memories flood his brain, but before one can truly overtake him her brown ponytail catches in the sunlight, transforming her hair from brown to red.

The color of ripe blood.

His breath catches.

He squints, bringing his hand up and shielding his eyes away from the dying sunset, peering once more at the girl. Her hair doesn't change again.

How very interesting.

…..

Shane peers at the empty mailbox once more before shutting it closed, shaking his head and looking down the street.

It's late.

Not like it's never been late before.

In all respect, the envelope that is due has come weeks late. To the point where Shane physically has to go visit the vamp down at the blood bank and request the check personally.

He doesn't like it.

But he'll do anything to put money in his pocket these days.

Shane's eyes refocus, and glance down the street honing in on the lone figure heading down the sidewalk, right his way.

For now, Shane forgets the envelope and smiles.

Claires home.

…..

Shane soon reaches Claire and embraces her.

"Too long this time" Shane mumbles into Claire's hair.

"Way too long" Claire breathes back, staring up at Shane and bringing him closer for a kiss.

They head home.

…

"So, bring home any bacon today?" Shane questions, taking her hand and leading her through the doorway.

Claire rolls her eyes.

"If you count bacon as a few measly scraps of knowledge than yes" Claire answers, giving his hand a squeeze.

The Glass House smells like chili, they part hands.

"Are Eve and Michael back yet?" She questions, dropping her shoes at the door and making her way into the kitchen.

However, she stops a moment and runs her hand along the photo frames against the wall. It's dusty. However that's not the thing Claire notices.

Her eyes get drawn to the main photo center stage.

Its Michael's and Eve's wedding night. They're dancing. Smiling as if time had stopped and they were the only two people left.

They might as well be.

Claire grimaces as Eve and Michael seem to stare back, wordlessly questioning what's happening to their town.

But because Claire can't bear to tell them the answer, she ignores them and turns her attention to Shane.

Shane shakes his head and hands her a bowl of chili.

"Aren't they suppose to be back today?" Claire asks, diving in for heaping spoonful and quickly shoving it into her mouth. It feels like she hasn't eaten in days.

In fact, it hasn't.

"Yeah", Shane replies, staring at Claire and wondering if she put two and two together.

She has. But she won't speak of it.

Instead, she gives him a helpless look while kneading her knuckles over her forehead.

"If it's any consolation", Shane says, noting her stress, "I went to the mayors office today. Apparently Eve's and Michael's flight have been rescheduled. They're leaving, Tuesday." He shrugs, feigning nonchalance.

When in fact, Shane's wound tighter than a corkscrew.

"You know, with all the snow happening up in New Hampshire and all".

Right. Claire forgot to look at the weather before she left today, or was it yesterday? She shakes her head at her muddled thoughts.

"You'd think we would have felt some of that cold by now", Claire rolls her eyes, "But all we seem to be able to get is heat, heat, heat" She fakes laughs.

Shane frowns.

"At least they're not back to have seen what's happened" Shane growls.

Claire sighs, eyes diverting for what felt like the hundredth time that week to the red blisters on her hand.

She flexes her fingers, wincing when the pain shoots up her arm and into her chest.

Shane turns away, but not before balling his hands into two fists.

Claire exhales and for the first time notes that only her pinkie finger still doesn't move.

A victory Claire didn't think she would win.

….

I know it's really short this time.

I just wanted to hear people's thoughts on it.

It might be confusing but all will come together in the end.

Please review.


End file.
